


Morte verde

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Other, Plants, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulle piante.
Series: Le grandi piante [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414840





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: The 'Pod-Root System' Explored; https://www.deviantart.com/maximignon/art/The-Pod-Root-System-Explored-260191783

La giovane donna si guardò intorno con aria confusa.   
< Ero a casa prima? Non ricordo bene, è tutto confuso. C'era un odore così forte e…  
Una caverna? Si confonde con l'immagine di casa mia.   
La cucina ha i contorni indefiniti. Da quando la porta era diventata così alta e pelosa? Sembrava un ragno… > si domandò.  
Si fermò, davanti a lei era sbocciato un fiore dai colori radiosi.  
Il suo corpo ignudo ebbe un fremito, mentre l'odore della pianta le dava alla testa.  
Dalla pianta si dipanavano foglie e vito di un verde brillante, mentre come parte centrale vi era una bocca.  
La ragazza si concentrò sulla squisita fragranza: sapeva di vaniglia e miele.  
Ne inalò il più possibile, riempiendosi i polmoni.  
La donna si sentì accaldata, gemette sentendosi andare a fuoco.  
< Sono preda di un incendio, che brucia dentro di me> pensò, piagnucolando.  
Si sventolò con le mani, nel tentativo di rinfrescarsi, senza effetto.   
Al caldo si affiancò un'innaturale sonnolenza.  
I rampicanti che emergevano dalla pianta avevano circondato, serpeggianti, la vittima.  
Un viticcio la sfiorò, era gelido ed il suo tocco diede refrigerio alla vittima.  
Man mano che l'avvolgevano in una guaina di fibre vegetali, la febbre si calmava.  
I petali si chiusero sul bozzolo che era diventata, lei si sentiva totalmente calma e rrilassata.   
Il suo corpo scivolò nel fiore e attraverso lo stelo, finendo sotto terra.  
Un enzima la tramutò in un'appendice pallida del fiore, ancora con le sue fattezze umane, rendendola uno dei tanti steli delle radici della pianta.  
Anche le altre radici richiamavano le donne che erano state.


	2. Inghiottita dalla foresta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 30. Abbraccio soffocante.

Inghiottita dalla foresta

Amy si diresse verso la sorgente calda, ma innumerevoli rami s’impigliarono nei suoi vestiti.

< Sembrano tirarmi da ogni parte, come mani di legno e steli > pensò. La stoffa si stracciò e la giovane si liberò a fatica da un groviglio di spine e rampicanti, rimanendo con solo stivaletti, reggiseno e mutandine.

< Come mai non mi hanno graffiato e non sanguino? > si domandò.

Il reggiseno si sganciò quando fu costretta ad attraversare un cespuglio di more.

Nel suo procedere si ritrovò completamente ignuda. Le sue scarpe affondarono nel fango ed inciampò.

La corteccia di un albero si aprì e la strinse in un abbraccio soffocante.

La giovane venne inghiottita, mentre l’albero si richiudeva.

La figura ignuda di lei, con ancora occhi e bocca spalancati per l’orrore, era rimasta impressa all’interno dell’albero, perfettamente riconoscibile nella corteccia.


	3. Terra vorace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 31. Abbracciare la morte.

Terra vorace

Maki gridò, affondando sempre di più nel fango. La sostanza s’incollava ai suoi vestiti, lambiva il suo collo. A fatica tenne la testa fuori.

< Sento l’abbraccio della morte >.

Le sue scarpe erano state inghiottite e i vestiti le venivano strappati di dosso come se la melma marrone fosse in realtà un blob.

Con immane fatica, utilizzando una liana, riuscì ad uscire dalle sabbie mobili.

Gattonò sull’erba, tossendo ed ansimando, vomitò della saliva.

Raggiungendo una caverna, si rimise in piedi con le gambe malferme.

< Qui c’è più caldo di fuori, non ha senso > pensò.

Il viticcio di una pianta l’afferrò per il collo, sollevandola, mentre la stritolava.

[110].


	4. Strega zucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 37. “Non ho mai abbracciato nessun essere vivente, prima d’ora”.

Strega zucca

Emma vide che le sue caviglie erano state avvolte strettamente da un viticcio sottile.

Sentì una stretta intorno al suo busto, un secondo rampicante più grosso l’aveva legata.

Cadde a terra e si ritrovò bloccata a faccia in giù, mentre sempre nuovi rampicanti la imprigionavano.

Si dimenò, gridando e piangendo, senza riuscire a liberarsi.

Una liana le avvolse la bocca, impedendole di urlare.

Una strega, vestita solo di zucche, ridacchiò.

“Oh, ma che bello! Ho sempre desiderato qualcuno che mi facesse compagnia” ammise. Le liane si dipartivano dai suoi piedi. “Non ho mai abbracciato nessun essere vivente, prima d’ora e sono felice di avere finalmente qualcuno da vezzeggiare”.

[108].


	5. L’abbraccio dell’albero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 61. “Cerco solo un po’ di calore. Non negarmelo.”

L’abbraccio dell’albero

L'albero era scuro e aveva l'aspetto nodoso.

Taffy emise un rantolo, sul tronco c'era quello che sembrava essere un volto umano, contorto in una smorfia orribile. Indietreggiò, scuotendo la testa.

< Devo soffrire di quella malattia che ti fa riconoscere fattezze umane negli oggetti > pensò.

Cadde a terra e con un gemito e si guardò intorno.

< In cosa sono inciampata? > si chiese. Notò qualcosa avvolto intorno alla sua gamba, che le serrava la caviglia: una radice dell’albero.

Cercò di liberarsi e strillò, vedendo che il traliccio la risaliva, avvolgendola.

Tentò di dimenarsi, ma la pianta la inchiodò saldamente a terra. Venne mummificata dai rampicanti, che s’intrecciavano intorno a lei, dando vita a nodi e grovigli.

Delle foglie le fecero da bavaglio e le sue urla divennero un lungo: “ _Mmmmmpppphhh_!” di terrore.

Ai rampicanti seguirono diversi strati di foglie, il viso di Taffy venne completamente avvolto. La ragazza piangeva, non riuscendo a respirare.

L’albero la inghiottì dentro di sé, posizionandola vicina alle sue precedenti vittime nella più completa oscurità. Iniziando ad assorbire da lei la linfa vitale.

“Cerco solo un po’ di calore. Non negarmelo” risuonò la bassa voce della creatura. Il suono sembrava il bisbiglio del vento e si dipanò tra i suoi rami che si alzavano verso il cielo.


End file.
